


YouTube AU: Never Have I Ever! (Sports Edition ft. highschool teammates)

by softcalender



Series: YouTube AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-High School, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Post High-School. The gang get together on Kageyama's sports channel to play 'Never Have I Ever Sports Edition!'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: YouTube AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822618
Comments: 47
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

> TITLE: Playing Never Have I Ever! (Sports Edition ft. my highschool teammates)

_Kageyama entered the shot. And sat on the floor between his two large dracaena's in front of a white wall. With abstract art hanging, half cut in the frame. He reached out, focused and then unfocused the camera before he stopped fiddling and prepared to speak._

"Hey guys welcom-"

"OI TSUKISHIMA GIVE THAT BACK I WANT TO READ TOO!"

 _Kageyama's eyes narrowed at the voice behind the camera and he snapped,_ "I'M TRYING TO FILM THE INTRO OVER HERE."

_Jump cut._

"Hey guys welcome back to my channel. To any newcomers, hi my name is Tobio Kageyama and I am a professional volleyball player on the Schweiden Adlers. And today I am going to be playing 'Never Have I Ever' with some of my teammates from highschool."

_He pauses, eyes shifting from the camera to look behind the camera at the aforementioned group._

"You guys wanna jump in?"

 _A nervous voice pipes_ , "We just pop in?"

"Yeah," _Kageyama says._

_Jump cut._

"Today I am going to be playing 'Never Have I Ever' with some of my closest teammates from highschool. And here they are."

_In the corner appears red text, 'Headphone Warning!'_

_There is a riot as four bodies try to clamour into frame. Kageyama yelps as someone partially steps on his hand. There is a shrill shriek as a blurry of clothes shuffle around to sit down. Jump Cut._

"Okay, Hinata stop sitting on my skirt!" _Yachi chides._

"Sorry!" _said a bubbly man, jumping comically high before settling a little further away from the blonde girl._

"Okay, introduce yourselves please. Left to right," _Kageyama gestures a dark moss-green haired man to speak._

 _He fiddles with his hands as he looks at the camera,_ "Hi. My name is Yamaguchi and I am a college senior, studying electrical engineering."

"Ew," _mutters the orange headed boy on the very right. Yamaguchi laughs while the blonde girl scandalised, slaps the orange haired boy in a familiar way._

"Hinata!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I can't believe that anyone could study so much."

"Only you, Shrimpy." 

_Everyone chuckles fondly as Hinata glared at Tsukishima who in stride introduced himself._

"My name is Tsukishima Kei. I work at the Sendai City Museum and make regular appearances on this godforsaken channel because I live with this man," _He points to Kageyama next to him._

 _Kageyama simply rolls his eyes not rising to the bait,_ "We have been dating since highschool. And TitanSports is a great name so don't try me today! Moving on..."

"Hi! My name is Yachi Hitoka! I am also a college senior doing an Advertising Design degree."

"My name is Hinata and I play professional volleyball on the MSBY Black Jackals!"

_Jump Cut._

"I played volleyball with them for three years in highschool. Yachi was our team manager for all those years too. And she was amazing."

_Yachi shyly smiles and bumps shoulders with Kageyama which makes him smile._

"Yachi is going to ask us some 'Never Have I Ever' questions and join in if it can apply to her. I tried to keep them broad enough." _Kageyama explains._

 _Yamaguchi leans forward to speak,_ "Hey, what are we drinking?"

"Wine, get your cups from the table."

_Jump cut. Everyone is holding a filled wine glass and the sitting order has changed. Going left to right, it is now Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yachi, Hinata, and then Yamaguchi._

"Alright I will start then!" Yachi scrolls on her phone, **"Never have I ever been late to practise."**

_Everyone except Kageyama and Hinata take a sip. The others roll their eyes._

"Can't say I am surprised at the freak duo," _Kei says._

_Yachi nods vehemently. Kageyama and Hinata have matching looks of betrayal as they look at their respective significant other._

"Oi, you are dating us!" _Hinata screeches. Kageyama lightly tugs Tsukishima's white tee frowning._

 _Tsukishima lightly kisses Kageyama and says,_ "You are cute. I can't say for Yachi though."

"Ew." _Yamaguchi says fondly. Hinata makes a face. They all laugh as Tsukishima throws his friend the finger._

"Honestly, same. Alright next one! **Never have I ever skipped practise."**

_Everyone except Yachi take a sip._

_Hinata says_ , "I overslept after one of the games so I missed morning practise."

"I don't remember exactly but I am sure I have skipped." _Yamaguchi said._

_Kageyama and Tsukishima are deep red._

"Guys?" _Yachi prods._

"I don't know if I want to admit this-" _Kageyama starts. The others are burning with curiosity, peering at them with barely restraint intrigue._

"Ugh whatever, what dignity do I have to save anyway if I keep coming back to this channel," _Kageyama looks like he is about to object, for the roast or to stop the story is unclear._

"We skipped at least a couple practises when we started dating to makeout after school." 

"How the fuck did you manage to convince Kageyama." _Yamaguchi tries to ask without laughing._

_Yachi looks contemplative, which is more telling than Hinata's shock._

"I always checked on you the day after! You always looked and said you were tired!" _Hinata accuses Kageyama. Who's ears turned even more red._

 _Hinata visibly pales as it dawns onto him,_ "No."

"Only maybe thrice!"

" _Thrice_???"

_Everyone bursts out laughing as Kageyama and Hinata argued. There is a threat of a physical altercation and Yachi pushes the two apart._

_Jump cut. Kageyama has his head in his arms as he mutters,_ "Let's move on."

 _Yachi laughed and read out the next one,_ **"Never have I ever been injured in a match."**

Everyone except Yamaguchi take a sip.

"When have you gotten hurt Yachi?"

 _She stares dead at the camera,_ "I have lost at least ten years of my life watching you guys play. It was mental trauma."

_Jump cut._

"Kei had a really bad one in first year. We had reached the semi-finals for the winter cup and were playing against my current teammate from the Schweiden Adlers, Ushijima's school, Shiratorizawa." _Kageyama said and the others nodded. Tsukishima tried to brush it off so he raises his hand,_ "I have only a faint scar of it now."

 _Hinata speaks giddily to the camera,_ "He blocked Ushijima's spike that game! It was so cool."

 _Yachi pipes,_ "I was so worried when we went to the medicinal cabin."

 _Yamaguchi proudly adds,_ "Tsukishima was the MVP of that game as well. His blocks were forcing Ushijima to dodge it."

 _Kageyama solemnly adds,_ "You were amazing. When I started playing with Ushijima on the Schweiden Adlers he told me he remembered you very well."

_Tsukishima coyly tells them all to shut it and they laugh at him. Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever been nervous playing another team."**

"This is designed to get us drunk!" _Hinata complains as they all sip._

"Why are you sipping?" _Yamaguchi asks bemused at Yachi's big gulp._

"I am certain I have got an attack at every one of our games through first year. I have lost years of my life being the team manager. I would like everyone watching to know this."

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever personally attacked the other team."**

_They all seem to think about it, except Tsukishima who rather smugly took a sip. Kageyama tells him in a plain voice_ , "Antagonising everyone shouldn't make you so happy."

 _Tsukishima only smirks and cups Kageyama's head,_ "Who cares, I only cared that you liked me."

"You both are disgusting. Nothing has changed since we left school," _Hinata complains. Yachi and Yamaguchi laugh as the others glare._

"Don't be homophobic." _Kageyama bites back._

"I AM NOT BAKEYAMA."

"I guess I have," _Kageyama says ignoring Hinata._ "I used to do dumps when I wanted to challenge the other setter. Like Oikawa."

_He takes a sip. Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever been benched."**

_Tsukishima and Kageyama mutter sullenly as they take a sip. Hinata also takes a sip and Yamaguchi prods Yachi,_ "You have been benched!"

Yachi is confuddled, the frame zoom on her slowly as she says, "I... was never a player?"

_It comes out as a question and everyone bursts out laughing as Yamaguchi tries to explain himself._

"No, I mean, hey don't laugh! You moved from the stands to the bench in second year after Shimizu senpai left."

_Yachi considers it, then takes a sip._

_Kageyama sadly narrates,_ "I used to get benched a lot." _But then Tsukishima just as swiftly picks up the story,_ "But you aren't just a benchwarmer anymore. You have improved your people's skill a lot."

 _Kageyama smiled at him, a little forced. Hinata shuddered,_ "Your face is still scary."

_A jump cut interrupts Kageyama pouncing at Hinata on the other side. There is a fair amount of screaming._

**"Never have I ever yelled at a teammate in the game."**

"Yachi, this isn't fair. I am gonna be drunk in like two questions." _Hinata takes a sip and cradles his glass in one hand while leaning to rest his head on her shoulder._

"I have yelled at Tsukishima a lot," _Yamaguchi says._

"Me too. He really was a pain in the ass," _Kageyama adds brightly._

_Tsukishima scowls at them. But does not contend. However, he lowly says something in Tobio's ear. Eyes glinting mischievously and the color Kageyama turns is worrying._

"I walked into that one," _Tobio admits to Kei. Who looks triumphant._

"You did." 

"Do we want to know? Probably not, next one Yachi!" _Yamaguchi quickly says when he saw the look on Tsukishima._

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever flirted with someone during a game"**

_They all look expectantly at Tsukishima and Kageyama. Who obligingly take a sip. There is more glares their way. The camera zooms in on the two, Kageyama practically in Tsukishima's lap at this point. They take another, bigger, sip._

"The tension on the court was uncomfortable. I remember one time when we were playing Nekoma, Kenma just yelled at them to kiss. And Kenma rarely yells," _Hinata says._

"Shut up, next question." _Tsukishima says cooly but the pink in his face betrays him._

"It was never explicit flirting but-" _Kageyama starts._

"The way you told each other 'Nice Block' or 'Nice Kill' and looked at each other was too sexual don't try to hide it you too!" _Yachi was deadpan._

 _Kageyama was in shock,_ "Yachi!" _She shrugs. The truth was the truth._

_Jump cut. She speaks mid laugh. Hinata is half on her. Yamaguchi has a top button of his stripped green and white shirt open. Kageyama's back is leaning on Tsukishima's chest. Who's face is partially hidden by the dracaena's, which he pushes away._

**"Never have I ever charmed a boy/girl by playing volleyball"**

"Skip," _Kageyama says._

"Hey you can't do that!" _Yamaguchi laughs._

"This is my video I can," _He puts out his tongue. Kageyama is drunk._

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever played a position other than my designated one."** _Yachi says._

"Hinata decided he wanted to learn how to play beach volleyball so he could learn how to do everything on a court. So he went to Brazil to do that. He probably has something interesting to say-"

_Kageyama is cut short by Hinata falling forward, off Yachi's shoulder, into her lap._

"Is he dead?"

"Are you insane, of course not."

"He is drunk," Yachi says fondly.

_Jump cut. Hinata lies on his back now. Two wine glasses in Yachi's hands. One can't see his face but its obvious by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest that he is asleep._

"Okay, I am going to end the video here. No point continuing if one of us are passed out."

_Hinata snorts in his sleep very loudly. Jump cut._

"Like, comment and subscribe to my channel if you enjoyed. I will link everybody's socials in the descriptions if you would like to check them out. And yeah, any last words guys?"

"Go to college; if only so you can build up your alcohol tolerance." _Tsukishima points at Hinata._

"Stay safe quarantining!" _Yachi and Yamaguchi say together._

"And I will see you all in the next one! Bye!"

_A blank screen appears. Linking Tsukishima's channel and also Kageyama's Wisdom Tooth Removal video._

* * *

4,051 Comments

* * *

Add a public comment

* * *

**Liked Comment**

**KenmaPlays:**

**No one should have been allowed to look at someone with such intensity as these idiots did in school.**

**TitanSports:**

**Humblest Apology.**

**TsukishimaKei:**

**Suck my dick**

**KenmaPlays:**

**ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)**

**bluebirdstar:**

**this was literally just a tsukikage exposé !! no complaints from me!**

**KageyamaTobioIsMyPlantDad:**

**I really want a detailed story of how they got together! Also just adventures of this**

**gang through highschool! They seem so fun.**

**Humedi:**

**Are we not gonna talk about how Tsukishima was an actual god at volleyball??? I need a storytime video about them going to nationals!!**

**keifan:**

**heard they were starters in their**

**f** **irst year ◉_◉ and they went to nationals**

**settingstrike:**

**i thought kei was all bark and no bite but i did some research and tsukishima really**

**was an amazing middle blocker O.o**

**Tsukkikage:**

**kageyama: "he was a pain in the ass."**

**tsukishima: *says something quietly and makes tobio blush***

**me: i wonder what he said? A pain in the ass?**

**A pain- (realises) OH. kei you lewd lewd boy.**


	2. YouTube AU: Never Have I Ever! (Sports Edition ft. highschool teammates) pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post High-School. The gang get together on Kageyama's sports channel (for a second time) to play 'Never Have I Ever Sports Edition!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand

> TITLE: Playing Never Have I Ever! (Sports Edition ft. my highschool teammates) pt. 2

_Kageyama enters the shot and sits on a long black sofa in front of a white wall with minimalist art hanging in a thin gold frame. He is accompanied with four familiar faces as he begins to speak._

"Hey guys welcome back to my channel. To any newcomers, hi my name is Tobio Kageyama and I am a professional volleyball player on the Schweiden Adlers."

_Hinata and Tsukishima dramatically mimic Kageyama as he speaks._

"And today due to popular demand, I am going to be playing 'Never Have I Ever' again with some of my ANNOYING," _Tobio looks pointedly at his impersonators,_ "teammates from highschool."

_Hinata and Tsukishima fake their shock. Yamaguchi and Yachi are outraged of being clubbed into the same tier. Jump cut._

"So mean Tobio!" _Hinata exclaims. Kageyama just nudges him and leans against Tsukishima. He stays there._

"Just introduce yourself, idiots."

_Jump cut. Mid-laugh Kei introduces himself._

"My name is Tsukishima Kei. I work at the Sendai City Museum and make regular appearances on this channel because I live with this man," _he lightly kisses Tobio's temple. They are practically spooning, Kei leaning back on the couch and Kageyama half on him._

 _Kageyama rolls his eyes just like the last video and says,_ "We have been dating since highschool."

"Everyone commenting on the last video, yes nothing has changed since school. They were always disgusting." _Yamaguchi says._

_Kageyama and Tsukishima glare playfully at their friends as they laughed. Jump cut._

"Hello! My name is Hinata and I play professional volleyball on the MSBY Black Jackals!"

"Hi. My name is Yamaguchi and I am a college senior, studying electrical engineering."

"Hi! My name is Yachi Hitoka! I am also a college senior doing an Advertising Design degree."

_Jump cut, Kageyama takes over._

"I played volleyball with them for three years in highschool. Yachi was our team manager and just like in the last video, Yachi is going to ask us some 'Never Have I Ever' questions and join when she can."

 _Hinata speaks,_ "Hey, what are we drinking?"

"Limoncello." _Tsukishima says._

 _Hinata looked dejected,_ "I'm gonna tap out in like two questions."

 _Yachi kindly pats his back_ , "We will cut you off don't worry."

_Jump cut. Everyone in the frame has a glass in their hand. A full bottle is on a low table half out of sight from the camera._

"Alright ready and first question! **Never have I ever lied about a ball being in or out of bounds**."

_No one takes a sip. A moment. Then, there is an uproar. Accusations fly between them._

"YOU ARE LYING DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT THREE ON THREE GAME IN-" Hinata yells.

"-YEAH AT THE BEACH I KNOW. THAT SPIKE WAS SO CLEARLY OUT!" _Kageyama yells back._

 _Yachi tries to placate the four of them while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are laughing and inaudibly adding to their argument._ _Jump cut. All five of them look ruffled._

"I can't believe you still maintain that." _Hinata says._

"You are such a _liar."_ Kageyama shoots back venomously.

"We should all just taking a drink so we don't fight." _Yachi suggests pragmatically._

_Sullenly they all took took a shot. Jump cut._

"Next question! **Never have I ever used practise as an excuse not to go out."**

_They all move to take a shot._

"We all took the club super seriously." _Yachi says. She drinks her shot and grimaces with a shudder._

"I think most of us stayed back after normal practise even if the rest of the team went ahead to eat and stuff." _Kageyama said._

_The rest nodded._

"Yamaguchi was another level of dedication especially in first year." _Tsukishima praised._

"He used to practise his serve with Shimada senpai every week!" _Hinata adds._

_Yamaguchi waves them off as he coyly took his shot. Jump cut._

"Alright, **never have I ever messed up a play."**

 _Hinata burned,_ "I will do you one better. I forgot to spike a ball after I jumped cause I was thinking about how good my jump was."

"Drink up," _Yachi said,_ "He did that when we went to Tokyo for the Winter Cup." _Yachi tells the camera._

 _Hinata looked into his empty shot glass,_ "Maybe I need more to forget that memory."

_Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama took down their shot while Yachi filled Hinata's glass._

"As a setter, I have made a lot of mistakes." _Kageyama said._

"It is impossible and you are _lying_ if you haven't messed up a play at least once." _Yamaguchi said_. _He leans back on couch. As he does he hits Yachi by accident on her neck._

"Ow."

"I'M SORRY-" _Yamaguchi shoots up._

"Yeah exactly, its really high-pressure and fast when you are playing volleyball. You are bound make mistakes." _Tsukishima says, completely ignoring the chaos on the other side of the couch._

 _Yachi rubs her neck and says,_ "Thank you for this nugget of wisdom."

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever had a crush on the opposite team."**

_All four of them 'ooo' like they aren't in their mid-20s but are middle schoolers._

"Hinata was a hoe in high school." 

"SHUT UP STINGYSHIMA."

_Jump cut to Hinata and Yamaguchi taking a shot._

"To be fair, Hinata did get everyone he had a crush on."

 _Hinata blushed hard,_ "Stop it~"

 _Yachi teased him,_ "You hung out the senpais at the training camp a lot. I always wondered if-"

"It was never like that! Those weren't even qualifiable as dates!

"Yeah cause you guys probably just banged-" _Tsukishima starts but Kageyama slaps a hand on his face._

"Keii I'll be demonetised." _Kageyama says._

"We are playing a drinking game, you are already being demonetised, King." 

_Hinata screeches,_ "WE JUST HUNG OUT." 

_Everyone grumbles disbelievingly. Kageyama_

"I had a crush on [BLEEP]" _Yamaguchi said. The alcohol making the secret easier to let out._

_The reaction was immediate. Tsukishima had a wide eyed look of betrayal. He sat on the far left of the couch and half stood up to stare at Yamaguchi who was on the other end. Kageyama similarly surprised lifted from his position on Kei's shoulder to stare incredulously at Yamaguchi. Yachi and Hinata were jumping up and down in their seats, freaking out. There seemed to be a long time bet in place as money was exchanged between the four of them while Yamaguchi laughed and laughed._

_Kageyama shook his head,_ "I am going to have to bleep the name."

"Please do."

"You should have told [BLEEP] [BLEEP] definitely liked you back!"

 _Yamaguchi just shrugged,_ "Its in the past."

_Yachi gets up to take something off camera._

_Jump cut. Everyone was settled down with a filled glass. Yachi was sitting between Yamaguchi and Hinata on the right. While Tsukishima and Kageyama spooned on the left of the sofa._

**"Never have I ever had a crush on someone on my own team."**

_The three looked at Kageyama and Tsukishima._

"This is an extremely targetted question."

"You made the questions darling. Drink up," _Yachi says kindly._

"Yachi! You and Hinata?" _Kageyama prods._

"But we didn't date until, well, AFTER we were on the same team ergo I don't have to drink."

"The question was crush though," _Tsukishima smirked._

_Yachi thought about it, sighed and took a shot._

_Hinata looked like he might cry._

"You don't have to drink, Hinata. It's okay."

"I can-HICCUP-do it." _Hinata says._

"You are drunk." _Yamaguchi says._

"This is a shitshow." _Tsukishima adds as he takes his shot._

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" _Hinata says._

 _Silence_.

"Wait-" _Hinata begins and the other dissolve into fits of laughter._

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever wanted to quit."** _Yachi read off her phone._

_They all glanced between each other. Then drank._

"Everyone has thought that. For a myriad of reasons. But what matters is that you keep going." _Kageyama says encouragingly._

_Tsukishima inconspicuously holds him closer for a moment._

_Yachi says,_ "It used to be hard sometimes. But I learned a lot from keeping at it... so yeah no regrets!" 

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever forgotten to bring equipment."**

"I've forgotten tape." _Tsukishima and Kageyama drink._

"I've borrowed socks." _Yamaguchi shots back the glass._

"I lost my shoes when we went to the Winter Cup to Tokyo..."

"Hinata-boke."

"Hehe." _Hinata is clearly wasted. He makes siren noises as Yachi hands him a filled shot glass._

"That was stressful. Shimizu-senpai somehow got it back. She was amazing." Yachi says, grimacing as Hinata keeps yelling as he fumbles to take the glass.

"I think you should cut him off." _Yamaguchi says worriedly._

_Hinata takes the shot, then screams._

_A note appears on the left of the screen. Kageyama is rolling is eyes as he shares a look with Yachi. She laughs fondly at Hinata._

> Kageyama editing here: that was just water --- dumbass was to drunk to notice.

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever hit someone while playing."**

_Hinata drinks so fast he spills on himself. Everyone looks at him disgusted and he talks to the camera with a crazed, drunken look in his eyes._

"I genuinely thought I would have died early in my life with how many times I have served at Kageyama's head."

_The others drink a shot to that. Kageyama rolls his eyes. Jump cut._

"It happens on accident a lot. Even now as a professional," _Kageyama says. Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever wanted to play another sport."**

"As in professionally?" _Yamaguchi asks._

"I guess yeah."

_They all don't drink except Kageyama. The surprise is clear in the others faces._

_Kageyama says defensively,_ "I liked swimming."

"This is a revelation."

_Kageyama makes a so and so gesture._

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever lied to someone about how good they are."**

_Tsukishima drank his a little too fast and with a little to much self-satisfaction. Hinata scowls at him,_ "Hey! That's mean Stingyshima. Also you never hold back so that's probably a lie!"

 _Kei thinks a for a moment_ , "How are you smarter when you are drunk."

"FIRST OF ALL-"

_Jump cut._

"This is fun and all but I am NOT looking to die of alcohol poisoning, so let's just do half shots now?" Yamaguchi says.

_He shifts around in his seat to get more comfortable. His dark green hair is messy and he sits on one of his legs in the middle of couch._

"Agreed." _Kageyama leaves Tsukishima's side to fill the glasses as Yachi asks the next question._

**"Never have I ever cried after/during practise."**

_Kageyama scoffs as he hands out the glasses. They all drink a half shot._

_Kageyama shrugs,_ "Its just how it is sometimes."

_Jump cut._

**"Never have I ever cried after/during a game."**

_They all finish their shot. The camera zooms in on them a little more._

_Kageyama shrugs,_ "It REALLY is how it is sometimes."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it. Crying just means you cared." _Tsukishima adds._

_Jump cut._

"I am so woozy, last question." _Hinata has his head hanging of the sofa._

**"Never have I ever gotten lost in a stadium/gym."**

_Hinata scoffs and speaks to the painting behind them,_ "Just pass me the bottle."

"Don't put your mouth on it." _Kageyama chides. He sees Hinata's state, grumbles and very conspicuously pours into the shot glass from a dasani water bottle._

 _Tsukishima says,_ "I have not ever gotten lost. How mindless do you gotta be to get lost in a stadium."

 _Hinata says blankly,_ "I am the proof."

 _Tsukishima says dryly,_ "You continue to surprise and inspire me."

 _Hinata takes his shot,_ "Why does this taste sour what the [BLEEP]"

_Jump cut. Yachi is smiling blankly at the camera. Yamaguchi still has some light in his eyes but he is busy trying to draw something with a black marker on Hinata's hidden face. Tsukishima has gotten up and leans over the sofa to snicker at Yamaguchi's scheme._

"That's my boyfriend." _Yachi says dryly._

 _Yamaguchi freezes then says_ , "You can draw the whiskers so at at least it will look good."

 _Kageyama resignedly asks,_ "Where did you even get the marker?"

_He is completely disregarded as even Yachi gets up conspiringly to aid Tadashi. Tsukishima is grinning. Jump cut. Kageyama is on the far left of the frame. The other three and a passed out Hinata on the right._

"Okay, whatever. Like, comment and subscribe to my channel if you enjoyed. I will link everybody's socials in the descriptions if you would like to check them out. And yeah, any last words guys?"

_Hinata snorts awake now and the rest of them scatter away. He has a thick moustache, goatee and his eyebrows are almost as thick. He has wispy whiskers and glasses traced around his eye sockets. As a final touch on his nose is a crudely drawn heart. Everyone laughs. Hinata is confused._

"We are doing the outro," _Yachi says sweetly._

_"Oh okay thank you for having us here and-"_

_Hinata sees himself in the rearfinder of the camera. He jumps screaming, the others laughing but now so is he, he picks up the dasani water bottle and hoses them all down._

_Tsukishima is livid, "_ NOT THE SOFA."

_There is a flurry of limbs as Hinata opens another bottle and Kageyama lunges at him. The screen starts to fade as Hinata wildly sprays the bottle all over the others and some gets on the camera._

_A blank screen appears. It links Tsukishima's channel and the first part of the Never Have I Ever Sport Edition challenge._

_A note appears in the corner._

> Follow Up: they are not allowed back in the house. the couch still smells musty cause of the water fight-

* * *

5,678 Comments

* * *

Add a public comment...

* * *

**Liked Comment**

**KenmaPlays:**

**Yall did my boy Hinata dirty.**

**TitanSports:**

**Humblest Apologies.**

**TsukishimaKei:**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Gaeyan:**

**I thought it was kinda mean but Hinata got them back ahahah** **ALSO arent you both dating?? Is yachi dating you too??? SO MANY QUESTIONS**

**KenmaPlays:**

**@Gaeyan** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**bluebirdstar:**

**i wanna see a video of Hinata moments from this video omg he made me laugh so much! hes adorableeee**

**KageyamaTobioIsMyPlantDad:**

**I really really a video about the adventures of this**

**gang through highschool! They are like so fun.**

**Humedi:**

**bro them switching hinata's alcohol to water and him NOT noticing is PEAK comedy.**

**ShoyoVolleyballTee:**

**I can't believe I didnt notice. How wasted was I...**

**TitanSports:**

**Humblest Apologies.**

**ShoyoVolleyballTee:**

**I don't like how sarcastic Tsukishima has made you!**

**settingstrike:**

**lmaoooo**

**Tsukkikage:**

**ugh what a TREAT. boyfriends just cuddling each other as them and**

**their friends drink** **and vibe together?**

**Brilliant. this is the content i came here for.**

**Hatfol:**

**Okay if Kageyama HAD become a swimmer i would confuse him that other swimmer**

**Haruka Nanase,,,, THEY ARE T W I N S BR O**

**Author's Note:**

> im running out of ideas. comment prompts for me to write, i like this yt au and i still have like a 20 more never have i ever questions i didnt get around to cause this fic is already like 2000 words hahah.
> 
> so yeah, like and comment!


End file.
